Plants vs. Zombies Chapter 3: The Rangers
"Let's go!" said Cabbage-pult. The team start hurrying to Penny. Then when they got there.... Penny couldn't time travel, only talk! "Does that mean we're trapped here forever?" asked Wall-Nut. "No" Penny said "Dr. Zomboss took my initial turbo X boosters, so we need to take it from him!". "Thanks Penny" said Dave. Then they saw a parade of Torchlights going after them. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Bloomerang screamed. Peashooter quickly blasted the green lasers at the many torchlights, Potato Mine started multiplying and the rest started helping. "Shadow Force Commence!" said Grimrose as the 5 started to glow. Crazy Dave started slamming his pot on the zombies. Then suddenly.... all the zombies FROZE! Then a shiny, aqualike plant said "Bloomerang? Is that you?" "Yes.... Ice!" replied Bloom. "I'm sorry... who?" asked Sunflower. "Iceberg Lettuce!" exclaimed Penny "it was called The Artificial Ice God back in the ancient times, because all reigning humans don't know about how powerful a real God was back then. It is also said to have frozen time itself!" "We can't do that" said Iceberg Lettuce. Then everyone hurried to the nearest Pyramid. Then Penny exclaimed "These ruins talk about the three rangers of destiny! The time ranger, the power ranger and the space ranger! THEY FORMED AN ORB THAT POWERS THEM UP WHEN TOUCHED." Then Peashooter said "The hell? Who?" "The fathers of the power prainters, forming the mutigenesis of plants, and this was before dinosaurs! They are said to each have a mint, a chosen mint to power their descendants up!" explained Penny. Then Peashooter said "So my family mint?" "Appease-mint" said Penny. "It is said to be the most calm and happy plant." then Penny faced the ruins. "The Appease-mint is said to bring joy to the peas when needed, and powers up peas." Then Penny faced them and said "Cabbage-Pult and Dusk Lobber are from the same family and Ice has two ancestral units." Then Peashooter quickly said "Yes! Facts are fun but there are INCOMING RAS AND BUCKETHEADS!!!!" Then everyone started attacking suddenly, Peashooter felt energetic.Peashooter started shooting Neo-Green instead of Lime. Then Peashooter star,ed running and shooting. Then Peashooter started glowing Neo-Green! "The power of Appease and Power has fused!" yelled Penny. "What? The ranger of destiny?" said Peashooter. Then Iceberg Lettuce started shooting icy lasers. Then Penny said "There are things called Generational Fuhres, a for of generations starting with Rangers, then Mints, then Categorials and then comes Firsts, the ones who seek the destinies and punish those who shall have destiny hard as evil, and one of the Firsts, Zomboss betrayed them. And yes, Zombies have a mint called Brain-Mint. They want brains to collect smarts, and strategies to build the power ore. His two sons, Peazzy and Marzi built generations of zombies, and the humans and others are split." "What? Zomboss is a great-grandson of a ranger?" asked Sunflower as she starts to use laser eyes. Then Wall-Nut started multiplying. "Yes" Penny replied "The Ranger of Time, then Brain-Mint convinced Edgar and his son, Brainzill, to betray the force, and now Edgar is building power." Then suddenly, Dr. Zomboss teleported to the front. As he sighed, he used some type of air force through his palms that blew away the plants. Then as he snapped three Zombies quickly burned to ashes, as Dr Zomboss teleports away. "Yep! You're right" said Peashooter. Then Grimrose teleported them to a random place.